I'm Not a Monster
by mei anna aihina
Summary: Ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan kehidupan yang bukan urusannya, tapi Hyuuga Hinata selalu menerobosnya tanpa sadar apa yang Hyuuga itu lewati. Kini ia harus mengawasinya. "Si-siapa kau?" / "Kau bisa tutup mulutmu agar kau tetap hidup," bisiknya. AU. Image cover not mine. RnR? Chapter 2!
1. Chapter 1: This is Real World

**I'm Not a Monster**

**Mei Anna's Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer**: Kalau punya saya mah bukannya pada latihan serta jalanin misi tapi pada pacaran dan bergalau ria ;D

**Summary:** Ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan kehidupan yang bukan urusannya, tapi Hyuuga Hinata selalu menerobosnya tanpa sadar apa yang Hyuuga itu lewati. Kini ia harus mengawasinya. "Si-siapa kau?" / "Kau bisa tutup mulutmu agar kau tetap hidup," bisiknya.

**Inspired: BigBang - Monster**

**AU | Typos-maybe | Fantasy | OOC | Etc**

'...' : Seseorang yang berbicara dipikiran Hinata.

Italic: Batin.

**.◊.**

Hyuuga Hinata tahu apa yang aneh darinya.

Mereka bertemu di rumah sakit tua yang di sampingnya adalah rumah sakit baru hasil pemugaran beberapa bangunan yang terpisah dari rumah sakit tua di sampingnya, dimana tahun 1945 diputuskan untuk tidak menggunakan rumah sakit Konoha yang tua itu lagi. Pada tahun 1995 sudah kembali digunakan tapi hanya sebagiannya saja yang terpisah dan lainnya dibiarkan begitu saja.

Di tahun 2012 ini sisa bangunan rumah sakit tua Konoha yang tidak digunakan akan dibumi ratakan dengan mesin berat. Dan di sanalah mereka bertemu. Gadis itu berteriak padanya saat ia melangkah dan memasuki bangunan tua yang setengah jam lagi akan dihancurkan.

Ia memijaki lantai demi lantai yang kusam dan tertumpuk debu. Lorong yang ia lewati begitu suram seakan meneriakan kesedihan, apalagi tirai-tirai jendela yang harusnya berwarna putih sekarang sudah rapuh dan berwarna kuning kusam juga robek tidak karuan. Dinding masih putih dan penuh bercak tanah yang entah darimana. Tujuannya adalah lantai 5 yang dulu adalah lantai khusus bersalin ibu dan anak. Kakinya melangkah dan mengisi kekosongan lorong yang telah lama diam.

Sepatu kulit hitamnya yang berkilau itu berhenti di depan ruangan yang daun pintunya sudah setengah hancur. Kamar khusus penginkubatoran bayi dulunya dan sekarang hanya ruangan tua nan lusuh yang berisi alat-alat rongsokan ketinggalan zaman.

Ia melangkah lebih dalam dan berhenti pada titik tengah ruangan itu, pada sebuah box bayi yang sudah tidak dapat dikenali kalau kau tidak pernah ketempat itu sebelumnya. Dan ia mengelus sisi box itu sebelum menyadari kehadiran seseorang dua meter di depannya dengan mata yang menyeringai, mengalahi heina lapar dan berpakaian lengkap dengan mantel hitam serta kerahnya yang panjang sampai menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Tak lupa sebuah topi koboi berwarna coklat kehitaman.

"Hanya kelahiran manusia yang ingat _kembali pada titik awal_. Ne, benar 'kan?"

Ia mengacuhkan keberadaan itu dan mempengaruhi kakinya untuk berjalan ke sisi lain ruangan—sebuah basa-basi menghabiskan waktu sebelum pertikaian hadir bila keadaan mulai tidak kondusif. Ia memungut papan nama dari jalannya, sebuah nama kecil yang baru-baru ia ketahui kalau itu adalah namanya—Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Ia tidak tahu apa Uchiha adalah nama keluarga Ayah atau Ibunya, yang pasti salah satu dari mereka berusaha menyingkirkannya, seperti orang dihadapannya ini. Si Pemenggal—Algojo dunia bawah.

"Kau harus berbaik hati untuk meringankan dosamu, Sasuke."

Orang itu tahu nama kecilnya dan berarti memang benar adanya, "Dosaku pada siapa? Ayah? Ibu?" katanya masih diketenangan yang diam-diam dapat membunuh siapapun.

Si Pemenggal itu terkekeh pelan lalu mengikuti jejaknya untuk melangkah mengitari ruangan, "Ternyata kau cukup pintar untuk menebaknya, tapi aku lebih suka kau mengira-ngira sampai akhir hayatmu—

TRINGG!

Terdengar seperti adu antara pedang, tapi salah. Hanya Si Pemenggal dengan pedang pajang berwarna hitam dan bersilau saat terpantul sinar, sedangkan Sasuke menahan dengan tangan kirinya begitu cepat kala orang itu menyerangnya dalam satu kedipan mata. Ia mengerut dahinya heran.

"Kau harusnya tidak terkejut, Bocah."

Tiba-tiba ia seperti mendapat tekanan yang sangat berat di tangannya. Kakinya yang sudah terpaku dilantai perlahan mundur akibat dorongan kuat ditangannya dan perlahan-lahan suara 'Krak' makin kentara di bawah kakinya—"Pilihanmu!"

KRAKK!

Pijakannya hilang menjadi bongkahan reruntuhan dan ia terus terdorong dengan orang itu mencoba membunuhnya. Orang itu mendorongnya sampai bahunya menembus dan menghancurkan dua lantai sampai berkeping-keping. Ia ditentang bertubi-tubi pada bagian perut saat lengah tapi tendangan terakhir orang itu berhasil ia tahan dengan kedua tangannya dan hanya membuahkan dirinya terpental jauh kebelakang. Ia berhasil mengendalikan dengan terhenti pada dinding yang menjadi pijakannya. Ia berdiri horisontal pada dinding dan mendongak untuk menatap orang dikejauhan sana.

"Hei!" panggil Si Pemenggal itu dari kejauhan. "Kuberi pilihan lagi, bagaimana? Aku yang menyerangmu duluan atau kau ingin menyerangku duluan?"

Ia tidak menanggapi dan menoleh pada jendela di sampingnya saat traktor yang bersiap menghancurkan rumah sakit itu bersiap. Masih ada lima menit lagi. Ia menatap jendela yang kacanya masih utuh—samar refleksi dirinya terlihat di sana. Entah sejak kapan kulitnya berubah menjadi abu-abu dan matanya sehitam tembaga dengan pupil berwarna kuning dalam cermin itu, tapi kulit tangannya masih berwarna terang—Bagaimana bisa?

"Baiklah—

Ia segera mendongak dan mendapati orang itu melesat bagai angin kearahnya—ia dapat melihatnya dan segera menghindar dengan melompat di udara. Ia ada di atas orang itu yang belum sadar ia sudah berpindah di belakang Si Pemenggal itu. Detik berikutnya ia segera berlari dengan kekuatan yang entah dapat darimana dan orang itu meneriaki namanya—mengejeknya karena ia penakut.

Ia tidak peduli.

Ia akan segera meninggalkan rumah sakit itu, tapi ia dihadapkan dengan masalah lagi. Gadis yang tadi meneriakinya sedang ada di depannya. Dengan peluh dan debu memenuhi wajah gadis yang mulai ketakuatan itu. Gadis itu bergetar melihatnya—Apa ia sudah berubah wujudnya?

Lalu perasaannya tidak enak. Ia menoleh kebelakang, sadar Si Pemenggal itu akan menyusulnya. Bila ia tidak meninggalkan tempat itu secepatnya, maka sulit untuk menghindari Si Pemenggal.

"Si-siapa kau?"

"Kau bisa tutup mulutmu agar tetap hidup." Segera ia menarik gadis berambut panjang dengan warna aneh itu bersamanya.

Mereka berlarian turun melalui tangga darurat yang telah rapuh dari lantai tiga menuju lantai dua. Berlarian dilorong dan terhenti saat sepuluh meter dihadapan mereka sudah ada Si Pemenggal, berjalan perlahan kearah mereka dengan pedang hitam itu terseret dilantai yang menghasilkan sayatan memanjang sepanjang Si Pemenggal itu berjalan.

Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada gadis itu.

"Ia akan sangat kecewa kau melarikan diri dariku, Sasuke."

Sasuke memandang orang itu tanpa emosi. Ia sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya keluar dari tempat itu bersama gadis di sampingnya ini. Pilihannya adalah berbalik atau—

**BOMM!**

Dinding dan lantai gedung itu menjadi runtuhan serta pandangan menjadi kabur oleh debu, sepertinya penghancuran gedung telah dimulai. Ia segera menarik pinggang gadis itu untuk ia bawa dengan kedua tangannya. Berapa menit atau detik yang ia punya? Ia pun bersyukur Si Pemenggal itu menghilang dibalik reruntuhan yang berjatuhan menimpah mereka.

Ia segera melompati bebatuan dinding yang runtuh dari atas untuk mencari cela terbuka. Beban ditangannya makin berat saat gadis itu pingsan, ia harus mengeluarkan ekstra kekuatannya. Memikirkan itu pundaknya jadi gatal dan saat suara kedua yang lebih besar akibat penghancuran gedung rumah sakit itu, suara jeritannya menggelegar—"**AAAAAAKHH**!"

**.◊.**

"Aku sudah sangat berbaik hati, oke. Kalian ini memang muridku yang paling menyebalkan tapi kuakui kalian rajin," ironi katanya. Anko-sensei bila kau bertanya siapa, guru Olahraga sekaligus wali kelas 11-2, yang paling blak-blakan dan menganggap anak didiknya adalah hanya gangguan yang enak untuk dipermainkan.

"Hei-hei, kau! Ya, Inu-Anjing-zuka, aku memanggilmu!"

Yang dipanggil itu sebenarnya bernama Inuzuka Kiba. Ya, penyayang anjing yang kesal sekali bila namanya jadi ejekan. Kiba berdecak lalu menyenggol teman sebangkunya yang sedang melamun saja sedangkan Kiba langsung berdiri dan malas-malasan menghampiri wali kelas mereka.

Teman sebangku Kiba atau si pemilik rambut panjang dengan warna aneh serta matanya yang juga bisa dikatakan unik itu—Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata—mengalihkan pandangannya dari luar jendela dan melihat ke depan kelas saat Kiba yang sepertinya sedang dipermainkan wali kelas mereka yang sekarang memukul kepala Kiba dengan buku saat Kiba menjawab sesuatu dengan salah. Kasian juga.

Tapi tiba-tiba perasaannya berubah aneh. Hatinya bergetar tanpa ia tahu, seperti mimpi-mimpi selama tiga hari ini. Bila ia ingat, tiga hari lalu memang ia jatuh pingsan dan ditemukan di sebuah ruang inap dimana itu adalah bekas kakaknya dirawat sebelum Tuhan memanggilnya. Kakaknya meninggal dini hari di Rumah Sakit Konoha II tiga hari yang lalu saat ia ditemukan pingsan.

Bicara tentang mimpi itu, ia selalu dihantui rasa takut dengan sebuah mata hitam yang pupilnya seperti bersinar dalam kegelapan dan mengawasinya. Rasa takutnya pada malam juga makin kuat, karena ia merasa bila ia keluar saat larut maka seseorang akan menemuinya. Menenggelamkan ia dalam kegelapan pekat saat akhir dan jeritan yang tidak pernah ia lupakan—ZZET!

'Lupakan saja.'

_Apa? Siapa yang berbicara?_

Hinata tolah-toleh seperti orang kebingung, tapi tidak ada orang disamping—karena Kiba ada di depan kelas—atau di belakangnya—karena ia duduk dikursi paling belakang—yang berbisik padanya. Mungkin imajinasinya saja, tapi kepalanya tiba-tiba pusing dan ia ingin ke ruang kesehatan. Ia segera berdiri hingga kursinya berderit dan bersamaan dengan itu pintu kelasnya bergeser.

"Anko-sensei, maaf mengganggumu."

"Hah ... tidak masalah sih," Anko-sensei lalu memerintahkan Kiba—dengan seenaknya—untuk duduk kembali. "Ada apa, Kakashi?"

Hinata kembali duduk setelah Kiba kembali ke sampingnya. Kiba berbisik padanya, "Aku tidak sabar tahun ajaran baru." Hinata tersenyum prihatin.

"Hah?" Anko-sensei bergaya tidak mengerti atas perkataan guru Biologi, Kakashi. Dalam hati, Kakasih mengutuk guru olahraga yang seksi itu.

"Kepala Sekolah bertanya, apa kelasmu punya bangku kosong?"

"Heh, kalau kalian bertanya tentu aku jawab tidak. Aku saja sudah repot dengan anak-anak ini. Mereka begitu nakal, lihat?—Hei, jangan hanya menonton! Kerjakan PR kalian! Aku dibayar bukannya untuk mengabiskan suaraku!—Pergilah Kakashi!"

Siswa-siswi kelas itu agak mengeluh dengan sikap otoriter Anko-sensei. Lagipula kenapa pelajaran olahraga tapi menulis esai? Tentu mereka tidak mengerjakannya karena tidak mengerti. Yang pasti Anko-sensei menyebalkan!

Tapi Kakashi-sensei juga keras kepala—belum pernah lihat saja dia bagaimana Anko-sensei ngamuk—dan masih berdiri diambang pintu, "Dia murid yang pintar—jenius dan namanya sudah terdaftar dalam calon mahasiswa Harvard dan Tokyo Daigaku."

Semua terdiam dan menyimak baik-baik apa yang akan keluar lagi dari mulut Kakashi-sensei selanjutnya, termaksud Hinata. Bertanya-tanya siapa murid yang pintar itu.

_Kenapa ingin masuk ke sekolah yang tidak terlalu besar dan jarang berprestasi ini?_ Tunggu, mungkin namanya pernah terpampang disuatu majalah, Hinata akan mengingat-ingat. Lalu pikirannya buyar digantikan kebingungan luar biasa saat Anko-sensei tertawa—mengejek.

"HAHA ... Kau kira aku bodoh, Kakashi! Br*ngs*k! Kalau benar begitu, mana mungkin kau, wali kelas dari kelas unggulan, menyerahkan bibit unggulan seperti itu! Kalau mau bohong, jangan terlalu idi*t, Kakashi. Ckck...!"

Benar juga. Tidak masuk akal.

"Terserah." Kakashi sensei berbalik dan menutup pintu, mungkin itu akhir perjuangannya untuk membujuk Anko-sensei. Atau karena kesabarannya tiba-tiba habis?

"Jangan bengong! Cepat kerjakan!"

**.◊.**

"Aku beritahu satu hal, Anko-sensei lebih **me-nye-bal-kan** dari neko," neko atau kucing. Mana pernah anjing dan kuncing saling menyukai? Kiba ini ada-ada saja, Hinata jadi tersenyum geli.

"Jangan tertawa!"

"Ma-maaf," Hinata kembali menyantap isi kotak bentonya. Ini jam makan siang dan kebanyakan siswa-siswi Kono-Gakuen menghabiskan waktu di sana, ada pilihan alternatif sih; atap sekolah, halaman belakang sekolah dan kursi penonton di auditorium. Tapi pilihan alternatif itu hanya digunakan oleh siswa-siswi berstatus _Tidak Single _lagi alias punya pasangan—pacarlah.

"Heh ... dari mana kau, Shino?"

Satu lagi yang mereka tunggu, Aburame Shino, salah satu teman dekat Hinata saat mereka bertemu di hari pertama sekolah. Shino ada dikelas 11-1, yah ... pintar bila kau ingin tahu. Terlebih dari pintarnya itu, Shino juga dikenal misterius, tapi bagi mereka yang sudah bersahabat, itu adalah sikap pemalu—Aneh? Jangan tanya!

Hinata mendongak dan menoleh karena Shino berdiri di belakangnya, ia biasa menyapa dengan senyum terlebih dahulu, "Hai, Shino..."

Shino biasa bergumam tidak jelas lalu mengambil tempat di samping Kiba yang berlawanan duduknya dengan Hinata, padahal itu harus berputar dan lebih dekat tempat di samping Hinata. Inilah yang ia maksud pemalu, Shino selalu menghindari duduk dengan gadis-gadis. Ia tidak berpikir Shino punya kelainan, mungkin Shino menghargainnya sebagai gadis.

"Hei, apa dikelasmu ada anak baru?" nampaknya Kiba masih penasaran.

"Ya. Kenapa?"

"Berarti Kakashi-sensei tidak mengada-ngada, Hinata!"

Tiba-tiba Hinata tersedak dan—"Minumlah!" dua orang dihadapnnya itu mengulurkan sekotak jus. Dia bingung dan Shino menarik tangannya kembali hingga pilihan Hinata hanya ada jus kotak Kiba. Ia segera meredakan napasnya yang tersumbat.

"Terima kasih."

"Kupikir Anko-sensei hanya sensi karena selama ini Kakashi-sensei mendapatkan penghargaan sebagai wali kelas terbaik, yah harus kuakui juga sih Kakashi-sensei payah juga dalam kehadiran, tapi Kakashi-sensei baik pada muridnya."

'Pergilah dari tempat itu!'

Hinata mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dengan perasaan aneh itu lagi. Hatinya berdebar-debar saat bisikan itu terdengar lagi—'Cepat!' seperti sebuah peringatan. Segera ia berdiri, "Ma-maaf, aku lupa meninggalkan sesuatu di toilet."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban sahabat-sahabatnya, dia bangkit dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar kantin, tapi sialnya ia menabrak seseorang karena menunduk—"Maaf!"

"Ternyata kau disini."

Dan Hinata tahu, pilihan untuk menatap orang yang ditabraknya adalah salah. Ia termakan dengan mimpi-mimpi menakutkannya tentang sesuatu yang gelap—mata yang gelap, rambut yang gelap dan siapa orang itu? Mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Suaranya...

Orang itu menyentuh rahangnya dengan jemari pucat dan kasar itu, "Kau terlalu banyak bertanya." Lalu orang itu mendekatkan bibirnya pada terlinga Hinata, "Sudah kukatakan untuk melupakannya saja atau kau akan menyesal." Sebuah ancaman—ancaman yang bukan main-main.

Memang, apa yang akan ia sesali?

**.◊.**

Saat sore datang dan jam sekolah telah berakhir sepuluh menit yang lalu, Hinata sendirian di kelas yang kosong. Ia masih duduk di kursinya, sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ya, setelah orang yang mengancamnya itu pergi otaknya mengungkap suatu peristiwa hari dimana kakaknya meninggal. Ini berkaitan dengan kesedihannya yang mendalam, rumah sakit tua yang akan dihancurkan, seorang pria yang nekad masuk ke rumah sakit yang akan dihancurkan, dan mereka yang hampir dibunuh oleh orang misterius saat ia mencoba menolong orang yang mengancamnya.

Dan yang paling menyeramkan adalah wujud orang itu saat pantulannya dicermin—"Monster..." Tapi pikirannya mencela lagi, mungkin hanya imajinasi, tapi benar! Ia melihatnya sendiri bagaimana kulit, rambut dan mata itu—yang membuatnya mimpi buruk selama tiga hari belakangan.

Lalu kenapa orang itu—monster itu mencarinya? Bahkan monster itu sempat masuk ke kepalanya dan berbisik tentang sesuatu yang harus ia lupakan dan jauhi. Pikirannya melayang, seperti pernah bertemu orang itu sebelumnya—bukan saat di rumah sakit tua—lebih jauh dari itu. Mungkin pernah melihatnya disuatu tempat.

Dan ia sudah lelah. Ia harus pulang kerumah sebelum ayahnya pulang atau hari ini akan semakin kacau.

Ia berjalan sendiri dijalanan komplek yang sepi kalau sore datang. Ya, ia takut kegelapan, biasanya ia pulang dengan Neji, kakaknya yang sudah meninggal, dan ia merindukannya untuk selalu melindunginya. Ia menyakini diri dan berjalan cepat digang itu.

Bila ia tidak salah, kakaknya pernah berkata ketakutan datangnya dari diri sendiri, dengan cara terbaik untuk mengalihkannya adalah fokus. Fokus untuk pulang. Fokus agar ia tidak kena marah. Fokus untuk memikirkan perutnya yang tiba-tiba lapar. Fokus untuk—matanya melirik pada tanah lapang di sebelah kirinya yang akan segera dibangun gedung apartemen—sial! Fokus, Hinata! Fokus!

Srekk ... srek...

Samar sesuatu yang terseret di belakangnya dan tanpa aba-aba ia berlari dengan kaki gemetar lalu bersembunyi dibalik tempat sampah yang besar. Benar, memang ada sesuatu dijalannya tadi, seseorang berbadan besar dengan wajah penuh jenggot sedang morokok itu menyeret-nyeret sekarung besar ditangan kanan dan memasuki tanah lapang tadi. Hinata berpikir kalau orang itu mungkin salah satu pekerja disana, tapi ia kira ia tidak berhalusinasi saat melihat kareng itu menggeliat.

Untuk apa seorang tukang bangunan membawa sesuatu yang hidup? Seseorang kah didalam sana? Apa ini tindakan kriminal? Penculikan? Atau lebih parah lagi ... pembunuhan?

Hinata segera bangkit sambil menggeleng dan tersenyum miris. Ia tidak cocok dengan hal-hal seperti ini. Ia hanya perempuan, bahkan takut gelap dan hari sudah mulai gelap. Bersikap sok dektektif atau pahlawan kesorean bukan gayanya. Ia tahu ia penakut, jadi ia segera pergi dari tempat itu, tapi langkahnya seperti dipaku—

_Ba-bagaimana kalau itu benar? Berarti akan ada orang yang mati 'kan?_ Ia tahu tapi membiarkannya begitu saja?

Menghela napas. Untuk sementara ia akan memeriksa terlebih dahulu, hanya mengintip.

Hinata berbalik dan berjalan teramat pelan agar tidak diketahui orang tadi. Ia mengintip dari balik pagar sederhana yang dibuat dari seng dan kawat. Kalau tidak salah ada anjing penjaga disana, tapi ia tidak melihatnya. Ia melangkah masuk dan berdoa semoga ini benar—_Aku hanya ingin memastikan_.

Tanah lapang itu tidak benar-benar lapang, sudah ada beberapa alat berat juga bahan-bahan bangunan yang sebentar lagi akan dipakai. Ia lihat orang itu berjalan menuju sebuah tenda besar berwarna oranye masih dengan sesuatu yang menggeliat dalam karung itu. Tapi bukannya masuk kedalam tenda itu, orang bertubuh besar itu melangkah kebalik tenda besar hingga ia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya.

Dengan keberanian yang dipaksakan, ia berjalan perlahan mendekati tenda oranye. Sepertinya tidak ada orang lain selain orang yang ia lihat besarnya seperti beruang madu itu. Tubuh belakangnya menempel pada permukaan luar tenda, ia mencoba agar tidak diketahui. Saat bergerak sedikit untuk mengintip bagian belakang tenda, ia melihat orang itu menjatuhkan karung itu di sana. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdebar-debar tentang apa yang ada di dalam karung itu. Manusia 'kah? Mayat?

Dan saat orang itu membuka karung itu ternyata hanya seekor rusa hutan yang terluka pada kakinya—hasil buruan. Hinata menghela napas lega, ternyata itu hanya ketakutannya saja. Kalau begitu ia akan pergi dari sana sebelum hari makin gelap dan fokusnya hilang—rumah maksudnya.

Namun kakinya terhenti saat mendengar geraman yang menyeramkan. Kepalanya menoleh begitu saja dan melihat orang yang tadi ia ikuti menggeram kesakitan serta tubuhnya menegang kebelakang dengan wajah mendongak pada langit purnama. Suara yang orang itu hasilkan lebih seperti auman dan selanjutnya—Demi Tuhan!

Orang besar itu berubah dengan tubuh dipenuhi bulu hitam lebat seperti beruang—Bukan! Lebih menakutkan saat sesuatu itu mencabik rusa hutan dihadapannya, mengoyak daging segar itu dengan gigi taringnya dan tidak menyadari bagaimana lengkingan suara rusa disaat ajal menjemput. Itulah yang pernah ia dengar dan baca dibuku sebagai Werewolf—

Dukk

Syok dan ia terjatuh. Mulutnya terbuka dengan kenyataan aneh ini. Hatinya selalu berbisik kalau ini tidak nyata, ini hanya delusi—Bagaimana dengan orang yang menolongnya? Orang itu juga terasa tidak nyata. Dan ini—

Serigala besar itu menyadari kehadirannya, menatapnya dengan mata kuning bersinar. Kakinya lemas dan tidak bisa bangun saat monster berbulu itu menggeram tertahan—Apa ia akan mati?

Ia lihat serigala hitam itu mendekat lalu saat ia berkedip, entah sejak kapan serigala itu sudah melompat padanya—akan menerkamnya—dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanya memejamkan mata. Ia masih ingin hidup. Ia ingin hidup!

_**Tolong aku!**_

Sedetik dua detik, rasa sakit tidak kunjung datang. Apa penyikasaan memang terasa lama prosesnya? Atau—

_Aku ... belum mati?_

Segera ia membuka mata dan melihat serigala hitam itu tergeletak ditanah dengan kesulitan lalu perlahan berubah lah sosok itu jadi anjing Siberian Husky yang kalau tidak salah anjing penjaga tanah lapang itu. Tak lama sosok anjing itu berubah lagi menjadi manusia yang tadi ia lihat.

"Kau tahu apa saja makananmu, Asuma."—Orang yang mengancamnya!

Sejak kapan orang yang menolongnya, mengancamnya, teman satu sekolah dan sekarang menolongnya lagi itu datang?

"Dia harusnya menjaga batasan-batasan. Ini wilayahku," kata Asuma, serigala yang sudah menjadi manusia, dengan santai dan menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang berdebu kena tanah.

"Tenang. Aku pastikan dia tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."

_Mengganggu?_

"Terserah. Bisa kalian pergi? Aku ada urusan." Ya. Ternyata ia mengganggu makan malam Asuma.

Orang yang menolongnya itu segera meraih lengannya lalu menariknya kasar keluar dari tempat itu.

Selama diperjalanan, orang itu mendiaminya, tangan itu mencengkramnya dan rasanya hangat—mendekati panas mie yang baru keluar dari _microwave_. Itu agak menyakitkan, "Se-sebenarnya aku ingin tahu. Kau itu siapa?"

Orang itu segera menghadapnya mendadak hingga ia menabrak dada orang itu. Ia memerah malu dan mundur perlahan sambil meminta maaf. Tapi sepertinya orang itu terlalu peduli, "Aku menyuruhmu untuk melupakan apa yang kau pernah alami tiga hari yang lalu."

Jadi dia yang masuk dan berbisik di kepalanya. Bagaimana bisa?

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau hadapi saat kau melihat wujud asliku."

"A-apa?"

"Aku akan mengawasimu, Hyuuga."

Matanya tiba-tiba membelalak saat orang itu menarik kerah seragam sekolahnya hingga mereka sangat dekat. Hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan, bahkan napas orang itu terasa olehnya saat orang itu berkata padanya, "Jangan-mengatakan-apapun-yang-pernah-kau-lihat-pa da-siapapun!"

Ia hanya bisa mengangguk bisu bagai burung hantu yang menyingsing pagi.

_To be Continued..._

**Sedikit Info** (kayak berita aja):

**Sasuke**: Anak iblis, tapi belum diketahui jenisnya apa. Ia masih beranggapan kalau ia adalah anak dari orang yang membayar Si Pemenggal. Mungkin orang tuanya tidak ingin ia hidup. Umur belum diketahui tapi wajahnya seperti pria berumur 17 tahun. Ada yang bisa menebak berapa umurnya? Aku udah kasih clue, lho. :D

**Hinata**: Masih bersekolah di SMU kelas 11. Umurnya 16 tahun. Manusia biasa (mungkin). Pikirannya kadang dimasuki Sasuke. Penakut tapi terlalu ingin tahu apalagi yang menyangkut kehidupan. Ia menyadari wujud Sasuke saat terpantul dicermin.

**Si Pemenggal**: berpenampilan kayak TOP BigBang di MV Monster—ganteng pisaaan XDD *fangirling* *Plak*. Dia juga berkata pada Sasuke tentang _'Kembali ke titik awal'_ yang artinya tempat kelahiran. Siapa dia akan terungkap di Chapter-chapter berikutnya.

**Asuma**: Yap. Dia werewolf atau yang selama ini dianggap anjing penjaga dilahan itu.

Maaf ya jadi nge-spam mulu di FNI dan pair kesayangan aku ini dengan fic-fic gaje Mei :")

Terima Kasih mau baca. Aku perlu tahu ini layak apa engga untuk dilanjutkan, jadi jangan langsung pergi ya. Review, oke? :)


	2. Chapter 2: Starting

**Disclaimer:** Ngga! Jangan paksa aku! Sumfeehhh ... bukan Mei. Apa sih? Oke-oke, punya Mei deh *ababil* *dibantai*

**Warning: **AU | Fantasy | Romance | Little bit-Harem | Flashback (perpindahan waktu dan tempat, harap diperhatikan) | Maybe-OOC | misstype | etc

Terima kasih dan selamat membaca kembali ^_^

'...' seseorang yang memasuki pikiran Hinata/telepati.

Italic: _Batin_.

* * *

_Previous Chapter:_

"_Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau hadapi saat kau melihat wujud asliku."_

"_A-apa?"_

"_Aku akan mengawasimu, Hyuuga."_

_Matanya tiba-tiba membelalak saat orang itu menarik kerah seragam sekolahnya hingga mereka sangat dekat. Hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan, bahkan napas orang itu terasa olehnya saat orang itu berkata padanya, "Jangan-mengatakan-apapun-yang-pernah-kau-lihat-pa da-siapapun!"_

_Ia hanya bisa mengangguk bisu bagai burung hantu yang menyingsing pagi._

.

.

.

**Kediaman Hyuuga, Friday, July 6th 2012 6.50 pm.**

Hinata memasuki ruang tengah—

"Mungkin kau tidak mengerti arti kata-kataku tempo hari."

Ia menghela napas berat. Ayah sudah menunggunya saat asap dupa di depan figura kakaknya mengudara di rumah, sepertinya Ayah baru saja pulang. Hyuuga Hiashi pulang lebih awal dari perkiraannya. Ia akan menjelaskan kenapa bisa telat seperti ini—

"Sudahlah. Kau lebih baik membersihkan diri dan kita akan bersiap untuk makan malam." Kata Ayah tanpa melihatnya, masih khusyuk berdoa di depan foto Kakaknya.

Ia tahu, orang yang paling sedih akan kepergian Neji bukan hanya dia, Ayah lebih daripada itu. Walau ia tidak pernah melihat Ayah menangis atau terlihat lemah, ia tahu tiga hari lalu Ayah tidak sampai sepuluh menit berada di acara pemakaman Neji untuk menyingkir dari keramaian—mungkin berduka sendiri disuatu tempat. Ayah sangat tertutup.

Ia segera melangkah pada anak tangga kayu menuju lantai dua, saat tiba ia melihat kamar Neji tertutup dan lampunya dimatikan. Bila ia tidak ingat Neji sudah tiada karena Ayah tadi berdoa di depan figura Neji, maka itu terlihat biasa baginya seperti Neji masih hidup. Kakaknya itu tidak terlalu suka kamarnya dinyalakan, paling hanya lampu tidur atau belajar yang dinyalakan. Kebiasaan aneh yang akan membekas selamanya. Ia ingin menyalakan lampu kamar itu sekarang untuk kakaknya. Saat menyentuh gagang pintu kamar itu ternyata terkunci.

Siapa yang menguncinya?

Ayah 'kah? Apa benar barang-barang Kakaknya akan segera dipindahkan ke gudang?

Ia menyerah dan berjalan kembali ke kamarnya yang ada dua kamar dari kamar Neji, kamar disebelah Neji adalah kamar Hanabi; anak bungsu juga adiknya. Ia tidak akan mengatakan apapun tentang Hanabi, adiknya itu—ia tidak tahu adiknya karena mereka begitu berbeda. Mereka seperti orang lain dan akan semakin canggung setelah kematian Neji; ia tidak akan kenal siapapun di rumahnya sendiri.

Segera ia ke kamarnya untuk mandi dan bergantian pakaian karena mereka akan makan malam. Dan kakinya terhenti diambang pintu kamarnya. Ini atau hanya perasaannya, ia melihat bayangan melintas di depan kamar Neji.

Apa ini pengaruh hal aneh tentang orang yang mengancamnya itu dan manusia-bisa-berubah-jadi-anjing-serigala? Atau hanya ilusi? Ha-ha-hantu?

Besshh...

Bulu kuduknya terbangun. Ia segara masuk dan membanting pintu.

* * *

**_London, Inggris, Gang - Red Cloud, Monday, July 1th 2012 8.40 pm [Flashback]_**

Matanya yang cerah beradaptasi dengan gang sempit serta langit malam di atasnya. Sepatunya sudah berlumpur, jebol dan itu membuatnya agak kesal, ia harus membeli sepatu baru. Ayah baptisnya pasti tidak akan memberinya uang. Kasihan sekali dirinya.

Apa mungkin ia melakukan kerja paruh waktu?

Karena terlalu serius berpikir—yang bukan kebiasaannya—ia pun berhenti di depan bar tua Si Tua Kikir, Kakuzu. Plampang dari kayu yang bertuliskan _"Red Cloud"_ itu sudah lapuk termakan usia dan ditumpuk debu serta sarang laba-laba. Dulu ia pernah berjanji tidak akan masuk ketempat aneh dan menjijikan itu, soalnya banyak berita yang berhembus kalau di sana tempat makhluk yang terbuang—dimana para penjahat terbentuk. Tapi, hanya ini tempat yang mungkin menerima dia yang hanya kaum rendahan dan tidak mungkin kaum bangsawan murni menemukannya. Apalagi baunya ini—Uhh ... pizza basi.

Ah ... orang sepertinya tidak bisa memilih 'kan? Ayolah!

Segera ia melangkah ke bar itu. Lantai kayunya berderit hingga ia berpikir itu akan patah saat ia injak. Ia mendorong pintu bar perlahan dan sisi dalam bar terlihat redup dengan lampu oranye ditengah ruangan. Kau tahu apa yang ia pikirkan tentang bar itu? Itu lebih terlihat seperti _Saloon _pada jaman koboi. Sangat tua desain-nya.

Saat ia melangkah masuk untuk menuju meja bartender, semua pengunjung bar itu menatapnya seolah dia adalah sarapan lezat Darah Beku. Ia tidak suka ditatap seperti itu, apalagi orang-orang disana begitu menyeramkan. Ia menghampiri bartender tua yang juga pemilik bar itu, ciri khasnya tentu cadar yang menutupi sebagian wajah itu. Kakuzu sedang mangelap botol white wine 1978 ketika ia bertanya, "Benar kau Kakuzu?"

"Mau apa, Nak?"

Apa ia terlihat seperti anak tersesat? Yah, pakaiannya memang lusuh dan wajahnya sedikit kena lumpur saat ia melompat dari pagar di gang sempit tadi, rambutnya yang pirang juga agak tertutup debu saat ia menatap refleksi dirinya di lemari kaca yang memajang beberapa botol anggur.

"Bisakah aku bekerja di sini? Namaku Naruto dan sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan," ia memohon dengan mata birunya. "Aku bisa melakukan apapun. Melayani pengunjung, mengantar minuman, mencuci piring—Apapun!" tambahnya agak memaksa.

Naruto melihat orang itu meletakan kembali botol anggur ke lemari di belakang meja bartender. Ia menunggu dengan kaki kesemutan dan sepertinya ia butuh ke toilet. Semoga toilet disini tidak seburuk pikirannya tentang bar ini. "Tuan Kakuzu—

"Bagaimana kalau pekerjaan lain?"

Ia berkedip beberapa kali. _Serius?_ "Te-tentu!" Apapun itu, untuk sementara ia harus mendapatkan uang. "Apa itu?"

Saat Kakuzu akan membuka mulut untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, namun seseorang datang menginterupsi mereka. Orang itu begitu tertutup—secara harfiah. Tidak banyak yang bisa ia lihat dari orang itu kecuali misterius dan mencurigakan, seperti seorang _stalker_, mungkin memang begitu. Lagipula Naruto tidak ingin menyinggung orang itu, tapi ia sempat beberapa kali melirik dan mencuri dengar percakapan orang itu dengan Kakuzu.

"— ... ya, berikan sekarang."

"Bersabarlah..."

Dan segera ia mengalihkan perhatian pada sloki ditangannya yang ia ambil karena terletak begitu saja disana. Lagipula ia masih dibawah umur untuk meneguk cairan yang katanya dapat membakar leher dengan rasa sepahit obat—benarkah? Ia belum pernah mencobanya, itu kata Ayah Baptisnya saja.

"Hei, Nak?"

"Eh? I-iya?" dimana orang yang misterius tadi?

"Apa yang kau perlukan untuk imbalan?"

Tunggu! Ia benar-benar diterima bekerja? Tapi apa?

Tiba-tiba Kakuzu menarik sesuatu dibawah meja bartender, sebuah kantung berwarna coklat yang berbunyi agak gemerincing saat dilempar dan mendarat pada tangannya yang menangkap dengan mudah. Ini—apa ini uang? Emas?

**_[End Flashback]_**

* * *

**Jepang, Kediaman Hyuuga – Supermarket, Saturday, July 7th 2012 9.20 am**

Akhir pekan datang tanpa ia tunggu. Ia sudah tidak menunggunya lagi kali ini. Ayah sudah pergi entah kemana, Hanabi masih mendekam di kamar sejak semalam. Beberapa hari ini Hanabi jarang terlihat atau bahkan makan malam pun jarang muncul, sudah tiga hari kalau tidak salah. Saat sarapan juga. Ayah selalu bilang Hanabi sudah terlebih dahulu sarapan karena ada tugas sekolah dan saat makan malam seperti semalam katanya Hanabi sudah makan di luar lalu langsung tidur.

Ia jadi khawatir. Walaupun hubungan mereka tidaklah dekat seperti hubungannya dengan Neji, bagaimanapun mereka tetap sedarah. Kemungkinan Hanabi sakit membuatnya makin resah, mendekam dikamar seperti ini pun tidak berguna. Biar tidak canggung, mungkin ia akan pura-pura menanyakan arloji peninggalan ibu mereka yang diwariskan kepada Hinata dan sudah hampir seminggu dipinjam Hanabi.

Hinata beringsut turun dari ranjangnya dan meninggalkan kemalasannya diakhir pekan. Mungkin setelah melihat keadaan Hanabi, ia akan ke supermarket membeli persediaan daging yang akhir-akhir ini sering sekali habis.

Setelah keluar dari kamar dengan pakaian hangat karena musim sekarang mudah sekali berubah. Padahal musim panas belum berakhir tapi udara mulai menunjukan gejala musim gugur tiba. Ia mengetuk daun pintu mahoni berwarna merah marun tiga kali.

"Hanabi? Hanabi? Kau di dalam?"

Tidak ada sahutan. Ia mencoba mengetuk lagi.

"Hanabi, kau lihat arloji Ibu? Aku ingin memakainya sebentar." Dan tidak ada sahutan lagi. Ia memutuskan untuk memutar kenop pintu karena khawatir, namun suara gemerisik seperti orang beringsut turun dari ranjang terdengar dari dalam.

"Nanti aku letakan dikamarmu. Aku ngantuk."

"Baiklah." Hinata kasian mendengar suara mengantuk adiknya dari dalam jadi segera saja ia berjalan pergi.

Baru memijaki dua anak tangga untuk turun, ia lupa dengan dompetnya yang ada dikamar. Duh, bagaimana ia bisa membeli sesuatu bila uang tidak bawa?

Segera ia berjalan kembali ke kamarnya dan melihat dompetnya ada di atas meja nakas di samping ranjangnya. Ia tersenyum dan berjalan mendekat untuk meraihnya, namun senyum itu luntur seketika digantikan dengan wajah ketidakpercayaan menemukan arloji berwarna perak warisan ibunya ada disana.

_Bagaimana—_

Ia menoleh pada dinding pembatas antara kamarnya dan adiknya.

—_Bagaimana bisa secepat itu? Dan tanpa suara?_

.

.

.

.

Ia menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada kasir setelah membeli beberapa bahan untuk membuat spaghetti dan makaroni dengan _meatball_ untuk makan siang. Antrian terlihat sepi dibelakangnya, hanya ada satu-dua orang yang berbelanja membuat sang kasir disana menguap beberapa kali dengan wajah malas. Ia memeriksa lagi kantung belanjaannya dan ingat bila ia melupakan keju.

"Sebentar." Ia menitip barang belanjaannya dimeja kasir dan berjalan menuju deks yang berjejer jenis-jenis keju dengan produk yang berbeda-beda setiap barisnya. Ia segera mengambil yang terdekat dan isi kepalanya berdenging lagi.

'Kembali ke meja kasir!'

Itu sakit! Sakuke sepertinya mencoba memasuki pikirannya lagi dengan paksa.

_Sial..._

'Kau menggerutu?' suara dikepalanya terdengar kesal.

_I-itu sakit ... please..._

'Cepat pergi atau aku menyeretmu!'

"Pe-pergi..."

"Hah?"

Ia merasa tubuhnya limbung dan siap untuk rasa sakit menghantam lantai, namun ada yang menahannya. Matanya melihat sebuah bahu yang menahannya dan merasakan kedua tangan yang melindunginya.

"Woow ... kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ti-tidak. Tidak apa-apa." Ia mencoba bangkit dan orang baik hati itu membantunya. "Terima ... ka ... sih?" yah, ia menemukan mata indah biru yang memukau di hadapannya.

"_Are you oke_?"

"A-aa ... ya."

'Memalukan.'

_Berhenti berbicara di kepalaku, Uchiha-san._

"Apa kau yakin?" orang itu sangat menghawatirkannya. Ia saja sampai lupa dengan kejunya yang tergeletak di lantai sampai orang berambut pirang itu mengambilkan untuknya dan mengulurkan itu padanya.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku sudah baik." Ia harus mengakui kalau pria di hadapannya ini tampan, baik lagi.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku duluan," orang itu berbalik dan melambai tanpa melihatnya lagi. Ia penasaran siapa orang itu, sepertinya orang baru disini. Ia berharap bisa mengenalnya bila takdir menemukan mereka kembali.

Dan saat itu juga ia lupa dengan suara Sasuke di kepalanya.

Kemana Sasuke? Pria itu seperti hantu; mudah datang, mudah pergi. Dan memang apa yang perlu dikhawatirkan hingga Sasuke menyuruhnya pergi?

Ia berjalan kembali ke meja kasir dan membayar barang belanjaannya lalu pergi dari tempat itu tanpa menyadari seseorang memperhatikannya dari kejauhan.

* * *

**_Lantai 5, Apartement di tengah kota Konoha, Monday, July 2nd 2012 6.25 am [Flashback]_**

Sasuke ingat kapan terakhir kali ia mengunjungi apartemen yang kumuh ini; well, ia tidak akan pernah lupa untuk kehidupan panjangnya. Bel sudah ia tekan beberapa kali dan ia sangat tahu bagaimana pemilik apartemen dengan nomor pintu 55 adalah pria pemalas yang pernah ia temui.

Sasuke harus ingat bagaimana wajah malas itu nanti menggerutu atas kedatangannya. Dan prediksinya tidak pernah salah, saat pintu terbuka pria yang ia kenali sebagai Hatake Kakashi menggaruk-garuk kepala yang melawan gravitasi dengan wajah malas yang tak urung pergi.

"Ternyata ledakan energi waktu itu tidak salah lagi; kau ternyata. Sial." Hatake terakhir tidak cukup terkejut, malah mengusap rambut perak itu dan membawanya masuk. Cukup aneh. Bayangkan, **teman sekelasmu** yang dulu berdiri dihadapanmu dengan wajah yang sama dan tidak berubah. Ia akan berpikir dua kali bila jadi Hatake untuk bersikap sesantai itu.

Ia mengikuti Hatake masuk dan tidak terkejut betapa berantakannya ruangan itu. Ia tidak repot-repot untuk duduk di sofa penuh majalah _playboy _dan cup ramen, berdiri lebih sehat dibanding duduk di kandang tikus itu.

"Sorry sedikit berantakan."

"Itu tidak pernah jadi masalahmu, 'kan. Sudahlah."

"Hanya berusaha sopan." Hatake menarik dua kursi di dekat counter dapur untuk mereka. "Duduklah."

"Mau minum?"

"Hatake."

"Oke-oke, kau tidak mau basa-basi padahal aku sudah cukup baik menerima tamu di pagi-pagi seperti ini. Kau masih sama, bahkan masih bocah."

"Kau tahu aku, Hatake."

"Well, apa yang ingin kau tahu, Sasuke?" Hatake menumpu sebelah kakinya pada kaki yang lain dan bersandar disandaran kursi.

"Katakan apa yang kau dengar waktu itu."

"Yah, itu sudah sangat lama dan aku lupa."

"_Liar_."

"Sasuke, aku sudah tua."

"Kau hanya 30."

Hatake tergelak dengan ucapannya, "37 tepatnya."

"Aku tidak membayar untuk itu, Brengsek!" tingkat menyebalkan Hatake meningkat dari yang ia tahu dulu, apalagi tawa Hatake lebih keras sekarang.

"Ini lucu ... kau kembali menjadi si Pemarah. Kukira kau akan memakai wajah sombong itu terus. Hahaha..."

"Tertidur bertahun-tahun tidak akan menyenangkan, Bodoh!" Ia melipat tangan di dadanya. "Jadi katakan apa yang—

"Tunggu, kau bilang kau tertidur? Katakan apa yang terjadi!"

"Lain kali."

"Ceritakan dan aku akan mencoba mengingat sebisaku."

Penawaran, heh?

"Licik."

"Coba kita lihat," Hatake mempersiapkan diri untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau yang memaksa kalau begitu," ia menceritakan apa yang terjadi 20 tahun yang lalu, tepatnya terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Ia melewatkan beberapa bagian riskan dan melompat pada bagian dimana ia tertangkap, "Mereka menangkapku saat mencari-'nya' di daerah Suna, mengambil darahku dan yang aku ingat sudah terbangun disebuah peti batu tertimbun pasir, di tengah gurun. Dan aku tidak akan lupa bagaimana kau lari." Ia mengejek Hatake sekarang.

"Aku manusia, Sasuke." Suara itu amat pelan.

"Dan kau membicarakan jenis," ia melihat jauh kebelakang Hatake. Sunyi mendadak ini tidak menyenangkan secara keseluruhan.

"Oke," Hatake memecah kesunyian dengan suara malas itu dan kembali bersandar pada kursi, "Aku akan memberitahumu. Bahwa kau adalah—

Sasuke tidak bisa menghentikan ekspresi yang bergerak diwajahnya saat Hatake mengatakan apa dia dan bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi. Mereka 17 tahun dulu (hanya Hatake) dan pergi ke Suna untuk mencari 'orang itu' namun semuanya berakhir untuk mereka. Mereka diserang, ia menghadapi mereka sendirian dan Hatake berlari menjauh meninggalkannya dengan 10 orang makhluk aneh berjubah abu-abu kasar dengan sorban yang menutupi kepala mereka. Mereka bukan manusia dan ia berakhir dengan dipendam dalam piramid bagai mumi. Lalu Hatake—

Apa yang terjadi padanya?

"Hanya itu yang aku dengar, Sasuke." Tatapan Hatake berubah gelap mendekati akhir cerita, "Karena setelahnya,

—aku bukan Hatake lagi."

.

.

.

.

**_Konoha High School, Friday, July 6th 2012 4.30 pm_**

Ini sudah lewat setengah jam dari jam pulang siswa namun ia masih melangkah di lorong sepi di lantai 3 sekolah itu. Ia sudah menunggu cukup lama untuk menunggu semua pulang (yah mungkin hanya tersisa beberapa guru) untuk memasuki ruang staff guru. Menemui orang bodoh yang berkata ini tidak akan lama. Tapi ketika ia membuka pintu, betapa tidak senonohnya gambaran dihadapannya.

"Kau bisa mengetuk agar aku membereskan ini," Hatake mengelap cairan merah di wajah yang sudah tidak tertutup masker dengan sapu tangan. Hatake juga dengan baik hati membersihkan korban itu.

Ia mendesah, "Bukan urusanku. Tapi ... apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke penasaran juga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan selama ini Sasuke? Tidur?" ledekan garing Hatake membuatnya jengkel. "Ini prosedur." Hatake menyelipkan tangannya dibawah leher dan tumit wanita itu untuk dibawa kesebuah sofa dipojokan.

"Prosedur?"

Hatake menatap sejenak wanita yang berada ditangannya sendiri; seorang wanita cantik yang lebih cantik bila wanita itu lebih sopan saat terbangun. "Memanipulasi ingatannya (wanita itu) untuk tujuanmu, 'kan?"

"Apa ia akan menjadi sepertimu bila kau gigit?"

"Hm, aku tidak sehebat itu, aku bukan kalangan _alfa_. Aku masih punya rasa manusiawi untuk mati."

Sasuke terdiam.

"Memberi sedikit pertolongan untuk rasa bersalah." Hatake masih membelakanginya setelah meletakan wanita dengan rambut pendek gelap itu. Cahaya sore datang dari jendela sedang disamping mereka. Kesunyian menghanyutkan mereka.

"Jadi," Hatake menoleh dan ia melihat seringai meledek Hatake, "Bersenang-senanglah dengan kelas barumu senin nanti dan ... gadismu?"

"Bodoh."

"Bukankah benar? Aku selalu berpikir kau gay sebelumnya, tapi melihat apa yang kau minta kemarin padaku untuk masuk ke sekolah ini, aku berubah pikiran."

Sasuke tidak menanggapinya kali ini, pikirannya teralih dengan penglihatannya akan seorang gadis yang tidak henti-hentinya melanggar apa yang ia peringati. Ia bingung, apa gadis ini bodoh atau memang sangat pembangkang?

"Ada apa?" Hatake menyadari kernyitan yang terjadi padanya.

"Aku harus pergi dan sepertinya wanita disana sudah terjaga."

"Baiklah."

Ia pergi secepat yang ia bisa dengan meninggalkan dua orang di belakangnya.

"Sudah baikan, Anko-sensei?"

"A-apa yang terjadi?"

**_[End Flashback]_**

* * *

**Gang – Jalan – Depan Kediaman Hyuuga, Saturday, July 7th 2012 11.30 am**

Entah bakat atau ini sejak awal memang kesialannya untuk terjebak pada situasi yang sama seperti beberapa hari belakangan ini. Tapi bukan maksud hati juga menjerit dan memanggil nama Uchiha Sasuke serta berharap muncul seperti kemarin untuk menolongnya. Bukan, ia hanya TAKUT!

"Hei Nona, tidak perlu menangis seperti itu. Pacarmu tidak akan datang, pula."

Hinata tidak punya waktu untuk meralat bajingan pertama yang mencoba menyentuhnya tentang Sasuke adalah pacarnya. Mereka hanya kebetulan terperangkap dalam masalah yang tidak ia mengerti. Ia akan sangat berharap untuk tidak memiliki kepedulian waktu itu untuk mengejar Sasuke kedalam rumah sakit bila akhir-akhirnya ia harus menghadapi masalah seperti ini.

Ini tengah hari dan pemikirannya tadi untuk memutar jalan yang lebih jauh, karena tidak ingin bertemu atau melewati tempat mandor pembangunan kemarin, ternyata salah. Niatannya salah karena jalan yang ia lewati ternyata lebih rawan perampokan dan pemerkosaan. Sial, bukan?

"Bi-biarkan aku ... pergi...," ia tidak bisa menghilangkan nada ketakutannya.

"Dan melewatkan kesenangan bersama kami? Jangan bercanda, Sayang!" bajingan lain mencoba mendekat.

Tawa jahat mereka membuatnya makin menangis dalam ketakutan, melupakan barang-barangnya yang terhampar di aspal dan terinjak tidak berbentuk lagi. Ia memejamkan mata dan makin erat ketika tawa serta kata-kata kotor dari para bajingan mengisi telingannya. Ia bisa merasakan salah satu dari mereka menyetuh lengannya sampai bajingan yang menyentuhnya terdengar mengutuk akan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan yang baru terjadi, hingga suara-suara menyakitkan terdengar dan suara 'bag-buk-krak' mengakhiri suara-suara yang lain.

Hinata tidak mendapatkan serangan memberanikan membuka mata dan betapa terkejutnya para bajingan yang mencoba merenggut kesuciannya terbaring di lantai dengan satu orang terakhir berdiri di sana. Satu orang yang ia sebut namanya.

.

.

.

.

Dipikiran Hinata hanya keinginan untuk mengucapkan terima kasih, namun rasanya sulit sekali apalagi Sasuke yang berjalan di depannya—membuatnya hanya bisa menatap punggung lebar itu. Sudah terhitung tiga kali Sasuke menyelamatkannya dan itu semakin membuatnya takut, tapi disisi lain menyesal.

_Kami_, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Dia bukan manusia yang sangat baik, pula. Terkadang ia takut, tidak, dia memang penakut, tapi ia tidak diajarkan untuk menjadi orang yang tidak tahu diri. Maka ia berjalan agak cepat, bayangan bangunan disekitar mereka menghalangi panasnya matahari. Ia memberanikan diri meraih ujung kaus strip Sasuke dengan pandangan menatap sepatu.

Mereka berhenti di tengah jalan yang sepi.

Ia merasakan Sasuke bergerak dan berbalik kearahnya, mengambil tangannya untuk lepas dari tarikan di kaus itu. "Aku tidak sedang memasuki pikiranmu. Jadi, katakan apa yang ingin kau sampaikan."

Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah itu lagi ketika suara dingin itu berbicara. Wajah ketidakpedulian, dingin dan ... kosong, memang benar di hadapannya ini bukan manusia. Tapi...

"A-arigatou ... Uchiha-san."

"Bukan urusanku. Ayo!"

Sasuke sudah berbalik dan mendahuluinya lagi. Ia berlari-lari kecil untuk menyusul Sasuke dan tersenyum diam-diam; ia lega.

Ternyata...

Sasuke itu baik.

.

.

.

.

Mereka sudah dekat dengan rumahnya. Ia akan mengajak Sasuke masuk untuk ucapan terima kasih, namun mereka terhenti beberapa meter dari gerbang rumahnya karena seseorang berdiri di sana. Hinata tampak terkejut dengan hal itu. Orang disana tidak asing—setidaknya setelah insiden di supermarket tadi.

"Hei! Kau yang tadi, kan?" sepertinya sapaan Hinata terlalu mengejutkan bagi orang itu hingga tersentak.

"Oh! Ya!"

"Maaf mengejutkanmu."

"Tidak, tidak masalah." Orang itu tersenyum lalu melirik pada orang disampingnya.

_Tuhan_, dia hampir melupakan Sasuke!

Ia menoleh pada Sasuke dan menawarkan untuk mampir tapi Sasuke hanya menyerngit tidak suka. Seperti dia mencium sesuatu yang dapat merusak inderanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Busuk..."

Hinata hanya meng-"Hah?" kan karena tidak yakin suara bisikan Sasuke. Apa? Apa yang salah?

"Aku harus pergi."

Sasuke tidak menunggu persetujuannya dan langsung berlalu dari mereka.

_Haruskah seperti itu?_ Sasuke selalu pergi sebelum ia bisa berbuat sedikit kebaikan untuk membalasnya. Ia hanya bisa melihat dia pergi dengan langkah lebar dan pasti. Berpikir bahwa Sasuke sama seperti anak laki-laki pada umunya, bukan sesuatu yang ia takutkan—gelap, hitam dan menghantui mimpinya.

"Hallo~"

"Eh? Euumm ... maaf."

"Pacarmu? Apa aku mengganggu?"

"Bukan. Tidak sebenarnya." Lalu Hinata ingat sesuatu, "Oh iya, sedang apa di depan rumahku?"

"_Serious_?" orang berlogat _british_ itu mendekatkan wajah padanya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"A-apa?"

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu!"

Hinata bertanya-tanya. Sebenarnya, siapa orang ini.

_**To be Continued...**_

_Next chapter:_

"_Jadi, kau dari London?"_

"_Hum!"_

_._

"_Hanabi, kau sakit?"_

"_Kini kau peduli?! Ceh, pikirkan saja Neji!"_

_Brak!_

_._

"_Hanya berpikir apa yang kau lakukan. Orang-orang bodoh sepertimu—"_

"_Kembalilah kepada realitas!"_

"_Persetan!"_

"_S-Sasuke!"_

_._

Oke, segitu aja spoil-nya. Sorry banget lama, dan aku harap ini cukup jelas.

Tentang Kakashi, kalian bisa menebak apa dia. Dan kenapa ia juga tua setelah menjadi "sesuatu" itu, karena dia berkata "Aku masih punya rasa manusiawi untuk mati" jadi dia tetap menua. Dan aku masih memikirkan apa Sasuke, jadi jangan menarik kesimpulan kalau Sasuke sama seperti apa Kakashi. Hehe ... itu aja.

Thanks to:**arisa. iwakura** ** .7** (Fans Big Bang? Wah ... ternyata banyak juga. Haha. Kau belum tahu siapa dia sih #tunjukSiAlgojo. Umm sorry ngga bisa memenuhi harapanmu dan yg lain :")), **vita** (Haha kau boleh istrinya, aku gulingnya #evillaugh #whatthe :p), **keiKo-buu89** (Me too. Kalo deskrip lalu sih iya, tapi kedepannya ngga janji :p), **lavenderchia** (Yes! Yes! Easy, right? Haha. Thanks), **n** (Haha iya sama. What? Zetsu? -_-a Hah ... pikirkan yang lebih cakep lagi #dibantaiZetsu), **Nyanmaru** (Naruto ada kan tadi diatas. Iya, Sasuke kayak di canon. Makasih dan Neji tentu tokoh yang penting juga di fic ini #setidaknyananti), **VitaNovita26** (Yo! MV itu keren sampe sekarang. Thanks ya), **FP GUDANG FANFIC SasuHina-Indo** (Silahkan bila tidak melanggar apapun :)), **misha **(Udah lanjut :)), **saerusa** (Makasih, dan aku udah semangat nih :p), **nurul. wn** (Udah update nih :D), **Azalea Ryuzaki **(Makasih. Iya, semoga kali ini deskrip-nya lebih bisa dinikmati #alwayshope), **RisufuyaYUI** (Thanks. Tapi aku masih belajar. Haha... absolutely :D) dan **ksatriabawangmerah **(Bukan, kakaknya tetap Neji kok).

I have written and you must review my fic, oke? :p #kidding

Apapun, karena aku senang sekarang. Moodku baik lagi :D

See ya...

Mei Anna


End file.
